


Another Miss

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Gen, dimensional cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is searching for her Doctor and she's found many things, but this time she's found someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Miss

Rose hurls herself through the Vortex (again, too many agains). She is suddenly somewhere cavernous, lit in warm orange, that feels like exactly where she belongs and somewhere altogether foreign all at once. The three figures standing around the console--it has to be the TARDIS console room even if it looks all wrong--have stopped chattering to gawk at her. The young professorial one with the carefully blank expression can only be the Doctor. He’s regenerated; she feels sick. 

He scrunches up his face allowing it to settle into a smile (melancholy). 

“Rose Tyler, Amy and Rory Pond.” He gestures between them, effortlessly exuding childish glee and utter seriousness at the same time. “But she’s not staying--there’s a universe to save.”

“You said you didn’t do domestic.” Her voice is a whine, but she feels she’s earned it.

“Pond’s are not domestic.” He is standing so close now, peering into her eyes. After several uncomfortable moments, he must find whatever he was looking for. Suddenly she is wrapped in a hug. “The rest of your life, Rose Tyler, but it was never going to be the rest of mine.”

He stands back as Rose disappears with a crack.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like a lot of the things I want to write are inspired by the fan fiction I read and don't think is quite right. The Eleventh Doctor is the Doctor that has tried to move on from his past, how would he actually react to Rose Tyler turning up in his TARDIS?
> 
> I never felt like the Tenth Doctor was very honest with Rose, so I wanted to continue in that tradition even though (for all that he says the Doctor lies) the Eleventh Doctor tends to be much more honest in a lot of ways.


End file.
